


Handcuffs

by IronStrangeForLife



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Tony Stark, Handcuffs, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Top Stephen Strange, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-10
Updated: 2019-08-10
Packaged: 2020-08-14 12:29:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20192299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronStrangeForLife/pseuds/IronStrangeForLife
Summary: Fill for IronStrange Bingo square "Handcuffs"





	Handcuffs

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing anymore & I don't even want to spend all my braincells to think of a title. Yeah, hava nice day/night.Bye.

Tony has always been a brat, occasionally hiding Stephen’s handcuffs away, then teases Stephen for not realizing. Sometimes (last week) Tony also does it with piece of Stephen’s uniform. Stephen knows what’s happening & he can tell that his husband isn’t just a brat but a kinky bastard.

Just like a normal day, Tony stole Stephen’s handcuffs after he’s back from work, quickly snatched it from Stephen. “Tony, god dammit, give it back.” Stephen warned as Tony hid it on his back. “What are you gonna do, spank me?” Tony teased him, handcuffs still at the back, shaking his ass, teasing Stephen. Stephen took both Tony’s hands, pinning the smaller man to the wall, snatching his handcuffs back. “Yeah, spank you, like a naughty little boy you are.” Stephen groaned into his ears, sending arousal down Tony’s body, he can’t resist it & moaned. Tony’s cock was already hard in his pants just from the slam onto the wall & the dirty talk, beads of precome dripping down from his cock, staining his boxer.

Stephen’s hand moved over to the zipper, unzipping Tony’s pants in just a snap, pulling down both his pants & boxer, revealing his precome dripping cock. Stephen traced his hand down Tony spine before cuffing his hands at his back. Tony whined as he felt the cold metal against his wrists. Before he can do anything, Stephen’s hand landed on his ass, leaving a red mark on his ass cheek. Tony tried his best to not moan, biting at the bottom to his lips, trying to hide the fact that he’s enjoying it, that he’s into it. The other blow came down on the opposite cheek. Tony can’t do anything but letting out a mix of a moan & whine, the touch felt so good for him, he loved how it hurts, he needed more, MORE.

“You like it, don’t you? Enjoy being spanked like a naughty little boy you are.” Stephen yanked Tony closer by his hair, growling those words into his ear. Stephen let off his grip, letting Tony’s head slammed back onto the wall. Before Tony can realize what happened, Stephen delivered another hard blow. “Nghh, harder, Stephen, harder.” Tony moaned, shamelessly begging for more. His mind was clouded with arousal, he never thought he'll be into this but here he was, begging Stephen for more.

“Only because you asked for it.” Stephen smirked, hand landed on his ass again & again, each blow harder than the previous one until Tony was moaning endlessly. He pinched the hot, red ass & twisted it, sending the pleasure to Tony’s leaking prick. Tony cried out with pleasure, the strong arousal overcoming the pain. He dragged his prick across the wall, trying to get some friction against his prick. Stephen’s hand made its way to Tony’s harden prick, squeezing the base of his cock, pulling him away from the wall by the handcuffs. His free hand rubbing Tony’s red, hot ass before slowly rubbing his hole with his thumb, making Tony moaned, begging Stephen to fuck him.

“Look at yourself, begging for it like a fucking whore. I should’ve fuck you in front of everyone, let them look at the great Tony Stark begging for it like a fucking slut.” Stephen groaned as he popped open a bottle of lube, applying some onto both his prick & Tony’s tight hole. Tony shivered as the cold lube landed on his body, the feel of the hot skin made contact with the cold lube sent another shiver down his spine.

Stephen pulled his thumb away, watching Tony’s hole gapping at the sudden emptiness before inserting two fingers back in, scissoring him open. He delivered another blow, pulling his fingers out before sliding his cock into Tony’s loose hole. Tony bit down at his bottom lip, holding back the moan. He didn’t say anything as he thrusting into Tony with a faster pace, making Tony moaned & begged like a whore as he’s close to orgasm. Stephen grabbed a handful of Tony’s hair, yanking his head up to meet his eyes, pulling his prick half way out. “The great Tony Stark, begging for it like a whore. Imagine someone’s outside, listening to you begging for it. Imagine how they’ll react, knowing that Tony Stark is just another kinky slut.” He growled before slamming his prick down into Tony recklessly, hitting against his prostate.

Tony’s cock was leaking with precome, dripping down onto the floor. His head was clouded with arousal, how Stephen’s cock constantly hitting against his prostate, the pain from Stephen’s hip slamming onto his still burning ass didn’t help either. He screamed as he reached his orgasm, ribbons of cum painted his stomach, his vision went black for seconds, he hadn’t had an orgasm as intense in years, his legs were wobbly & if Stephen suddenly move away, he’ll collapse right down onto the floor.

Stephen grabbed Tony by his waist before pulling his cock out. “Kneel.” He demanded as he pulled his hand away from Tony, making the man fall down onto the floor with his knees. Stephen grabbed Tony by his hair, pulling him down to his cock. Tony quickly wrapped his mouth around the leaking prick, already sucking it eagerly before started swirling his tongue at Stephen’s girth, making his way back up to the tip of his cock, pushing his tongue against the slit playfully before sinking his head down.

Stephen ran his fingers in Tony’s messy hair, twirling & pulling Tony’s head closer as he fucked Tony’s face, moaning breathlessly at how good Tony’s throat felt around his prick. He finished with a loud groan, filling Tony’s mouth. Tony swallowed the mix of his own saliva & Stephen’s seed as Stephen helped him up before pulling him into a kiss. Stephen’s tongue entering Tony’s mouth without hesitation, stilling being able to taste both Tony & himself. “That was nice...” Tony whispered as they pulled away for air. “New kink discovered?” “Kinda.”


End file.
